villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. E
Ricky Owens A.K.A Mr. E is the secondary antagonist of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Mr. E was first an anonymous person who helped the new Mystery Incorporated in their earlier mysteries. He signifies his clues authenticity with his very own wax seal - the symbol of the letter E. He was later revealed to be Ricky Owens, a member of the original Mystery Incorporated. His alias is a pun off the word "mystery". He is Shaggy Roger's counterpart of the original Mystery Incorporated. Personality Mr. E is sinister and larger-than-life. Although he helped the gang, he also hired Alice May (which makes him complicit in her crime of kidnapping and temporarily imprisoning a young man). Physical appearance He is very stocky, with a fat, large body. He wears a purple jacket over a yellow and white t-shirt. He has wild hair and a scraggly, black and white beard. He also has dark, sunken eyes. His jacket has his seal with an 'E' on it. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated He called K-Ghoul and said that they shouldn't had brought back the locket that Daphne Blake found in the sewers and that the real mystery had just begun. He sent the gang to Gatorsburg and replaced their stolen engine. He gave them a CD that helped them solve the case. When Daphne was kidnapped by the Man-Crab, Mr. E provided an 8-Track cassette and an article talking about other people disappearing, meaning the kidnappings have had happened before. He also provided an old yearbook from Crystal Cove High School, with a page about the previous Mystery Incorporated. He used an accomplice at the faire, offering Velma Dinkley advice not to give up on Shaggy, as well as a box with a picture and a message as stated in the section below. Through his henchman he gave the gang a magazine with a clue to a vampire case. He stole a box containing the Darrow Family Archives from Darrow University and gave it to the gang. It appeared that Mr. E was trying to make sure the gang would stay together. He gave Shaggy two notes in a bag of Nature Slivers, telling him about a mystery at the hospital. He told Velma and Marcy to get the piece of the Planispheric Disk in Baba Yaga's House. When Marcy came home, she found him in her living room, and he warned her not to side with Mystery Incorporated, stating that there days were numbered. He informed Angel Dynamite (now going by her birth name Cassidy Williams) that Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves were returning to Crystal Cove. He scolded Velma for double crossing him and kicking Marcy out of the group, but she hung up on him before he could finish. He was summoned to a meeting by Professor Pericles, with the other original Mystery Inc.. Cassidy, Brad and Judy consequently turned down Pericles, but E rejoined forces with former best friend, and plotted with him to destroy Cassidy, who began leaving cryptic messages about all of their wrong doings from her radio station. Pericles, Brad, and Judy had turned against him. Pericles implanted a mutant cobra larvae in his spinal column in his sleep, which put him back under Pericles control. He continued to grow to hate Pericles, as he watched the parrots methods getting crueler and crueler, he tried once again to stop him, when Pericles told him to make sure the robots killed everyone they had kidnapped for slave labour once they had no more use for them. However Pericles forced him. Finally after the Evil Entity was releashed and possesed Pericles and consumed Brad and Judy, Rick was all that was left. He managed to save Mystery incorperated from the evil entity but was devoured himself. However once the Entity was killed and all its influence was undone, it reset the time line. In this new one he was happily married to Cassidy, handsome, in good shape and head of a clean and friendly company. He also had Professor Pericles as a pet, who is now also good. Notes -He was originally thought to be Fred Jones Sr. since he was shocked after Daphne found a locket belonging to Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves. Also, Fred Jones Sr. did spy on the gang leaving the Darrow Mansion and drove off before anyone would notice him. -Angel Dynamite recognized the missing members of the original Mystery Incorporated and lied to everyone that she didn't know who they were. Velma even realized that Angel is actually Cassidy Williams, one of the missing kids in the picture that Mr. E handed them. -Corrupt CEO Ed Machine claimed to be a henchman of Mr. E. -Many fans speculated that Mr. E is the Riddler from Batman: Brave & The Bold. -Professor Pericles was thought to be Mr. E since he warned Fred to be aware of the those closest to him such as Fred Jones Sr. -Sheriff Bronson Stone was thought to be Mr. E as well by many fans also. Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:In Love Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Master of Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Weaklings Category:Hero's Lover Category:Betrayed Category:Wealthy Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Polluters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Revived Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Spouses Category:Elderly Category:Partners in Crime Category:Incriminators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone